


Bloody Reflections of the Law

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Series: Murdurphy Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, NO DEATH, Pain, Punishment, The 100 - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Murphy must face punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Reflections of the Law

Murphy must be punished.

Of course, he had been punished by the Delinquents for his sins, but that wasn’t the end. Once the Ark landed on earth, they didn’t think the Delinquents punishment was right. They would institute their own punishment, Ark custom dictated such.

He would receive 100 heat lashes; Fast electric shocks delivered through a wand. It made contact with his skin again, again, and again. Abby on one side, and Marcus on the other. Two Wands, 50 lashes per person, 100 lashes all together.

Murphy didn’t scream. He had been through enough pain in the past few months to know that it always ends, eventually. Eventually the pain would stop; He would black out or they would stop and he would heal or maybe, someday, he would just die and then there would be no more pain. He had learned to take it all in stride-Sometime, it would stop. Everything would stop in the end.

Abby grimaced as the skin broke, blood pooling on the teen’s skin. The blood dripped down his skin, falling onto the ground and creating scarlet puddles, inviting Abby’s reflection to shimmer back at her. She could see tears on her face; She was hurting a child for hurting other children. It might be the law, but sometimes the law didn’t add up to the crime. He had killed someone, but he was a child. He didn’t need this. No one needed this.

Marcus broke skin soon after Abby had, his own face shimmering back at him from in the red blood mirrors. He felt bad; awful, actually. He was slowly sucking life from this child. Blood held his life and Marcus, the adult, was taking that life away from him.

Adults aren’t meant to take life from children; They’re meant to give it.

When the punishment was over Abby fell to her knees, trying to push the life-blood back into Murphy’s skin, pressing kisses onto Murphy’s tattered skin. He would need stitches where the wand had hit too many times, and where it had only hit a few times large purple and blue bruises were farming, fast fading marks; Temporary tattoos, marking him as a criminal.

Murphy was out of it, letting his head fall against Abby’s shoulder as Marcus let his arms free of the constraints, holding him between the poles. Not exactly hanging poles, but as close as you can get without the actual death of the person hung between them. Murphy was crazying to Abby Griffin’s shoulder as she began to clean him up, asking for Marcus’s help to carry the limp teen to the medical area.

She stitched his wounds shut, washing the blood away from his skin, washing her reflection away. Marcus was sitting beside the cot, watching as slowly Murphy came to, as he slowly began to look human again.

Abby squeezed his shoulder as she let him out of the tent, sending him back to the area of camp that the delinquents had claimed as their own. They had refused to watch Murphy’s punishment.

“You look like hell,” Bellamy said, looking Murphy carefully over when he returned. He looked like he had cleaned up well, but there was still bruising and cuts and blood stains on his clothing. He still shook as he held the younger in his arms.

“I just got back,” Murphy replied, letting Bellamy take him in his arms and pet his pain away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
